What It Feels Like For A Girl
by Hannah Emily Bunker
Summary: In the Heat of the moment, Romano pisses of the mystical Shangri-La and turns him, Italy, America, and Canada into chicks. Sucky summary, good story :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story was inspired by A) Many Genderbend stories and B) Madonna's song _What It Feels Like For a Girl_**

**This is a super long chapter, but it's kind of like 'Love Actually'**

**Oh and just for the record, the 50 States, Sicily, and Corsica are mine :)**

**Enjoy lapins .**

**What It Feels Like For a Girl**

A Hetalia Fanfiction

Chapter 1

The sun was shining down on a beautiful Tuesday afternoon in Berlin. Many people were outside enjoying the wonderful summer afternoon playing, shopping, or whatever they felt like doing outside. In a farmhouse outside of the city, Ludwig Beilschmidt, the personification of Germany, and his husband to be, Feliciano Vargas, the personification of Northern Italy, were taking a peaceful siesta wrapped in each other's arms. Germany's strong muscular arms held Italy close to him, where Italy's head was snuggled into the German's broad muscular chest.

Ludwig was the first to open his eyes, gazing down at the sleeping Italian. He gently tucked a strand of smooth auburn hair behind Feliciano's ear, carefully avoiding the extra-sensitive curl. He placed a tender kiss on the smaller man's forehead, causing Feliciano's honey colored eyes to flutter open and smiled, seeing that his fiancée was the first thing he saw when he woke up, placing a soft kiss between Ludwig's pectorals.

"*Buongiorno mi amore." The groggy Italian giggled. Germany's cheeks flushed with a light pink tint, tracing a finger on Italy's jaw line.

"*Guten morgen verlobte." Italy smiled and let out a small ve as the tall German wrapped his arms around the Italian.

"Did Ludwig have a nice siesta?" Italy asked, eyes half lidded as if he was going to fall asleep again, which happened fairly often. Ludwig quickly sat up, bringing Feliciano up with him.

"You are not going back to sleep!" Germany commanded. "We have France's party in less than two hours and I would like to finish some paperwork, ja?" Italy pouted, almost like his older brother Romano.

"But Doitsuuuuuuuuu! Italy whined. "I can nap while you do all those other things, ve?" Germany sighed and mumbled a quiet *schleisse.

"Ja, but I don't have time to buy France's gift and I don't even know what he likes! He probably has enough lube and sex toys to last him a lifetime." Italy smiled, disregarding the crass comment.

"That's okay! I already bought his present!" Germany felt his mouth drop open and his eyes bug out of his head.

"W-When did y-you?"

"I visited Mr. Armani yesterday and he gave me a deal on some new shoes for Big Brother France and he also sends his regards and wishes us luck for getting the pope to marry us and he will definitely be at the wedding and he'll be more than happy to design a suit especially for you, Ludwig." Feliciano happily gushed as he pulled out a delicately wrapped shoebox with a funny card with a kitty cat on the front, out of the closet. Ludwig smiled and kissed his lover fiancée on the cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower. Are you going to make a dish for the party or did you take care of that too?" Germany smirked. Feliciano giggled as he pulled on an undershirt over his petite body.

"Nope! Because cold penne tastes like nasty British food!" Ludwig let a rare grin show on his stoic face and held his beloved Italia  
>close to him, kissing him on the forehead.<br>-

Meanwhile, a tired America was trying to burp his youngest son D.C., the personification of Washington D.C. Little D.C. was barely a year old and was the apple of his daddy's eye. He looked just like Alfred when he was that age; baby blue eyes and barley colored hair.

"Daddy?" A voice rang. "May I come in?" America smiled as he put D.C. on the bed, who decided to play with the different ties that Alfred picked out.

"Sure, come on in Lizzy." He called. Lizzy opened the door to the master bedroom and stood at the doorway. Elizabeth Jones, or Lizzy to her father and 49 other brothers and sisters, was the personification of the State of Virginia. Lizzy was the first colony established by Mr. England and was named after Queen Elizabeth. When America had become independent, Virginia's birthday and statehood had been declared a couple years later. Since America was a diverse nation, all of his children looked different from one another. Lizzy looked barely anything Alfred, but looked more like Arthur with straight blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Mr. England is here to pick you up for Mr. France's party." She informed him. DC looked up at his oldest sister with big cerulean eyes. "I'll take DC for you while you peel New York and Rhode Island off of Mr. England." She giggled while picking up DC to take him to the nursery with Hawaii and Vermont. America smiled and patted her mop of blonde hair. He fixed his tie, mussed his hair, and walked out of his room to unhinge his kids from England.

"Mr. England! Will you come to the Tony Awards with me? I heard The Lion King was performing and Daddy says you _love_ Sir Elton's music!" New York asked.

"Mr. Arthur! Dad says you're real good at huntin! Maybe you can help me with the boar problem at my house!" Tennessee drawled like his other Southern Siblings.

"Mr. Arfur? When are you and daddy gunna get marrweeed?" Little Rhode Island asked with big innocent forest green eyes. England was taken aback at her question. New York and Tennessee looked up at England with brown and blue eyes.

"Yeah Mr. Arthur." New York pondered. "When are you and daddy going to get married? You've been together since World War II. You love him right?" Arthur got on one knee, holding Rhode Island in his arms still.

"You three know I love your father very much right?" The trio nodded their heads in unison. "And your daddy and I want to get married, but I promise we'll get married before you know it." The Tennessee put his fur hat on his chest and hugged Arthur, which rarely happened because Tennessee was a rough and tumble state.

"Well isn't that cute." Alfred's booming voice echoed from the walls of the foyer. He was leaning on the doorframe as he watched the scene before him. New York, Tennessee, and Little Rhody came running over to their beloved father.

"Alright stinkers, Mr. Arthur and I have to go visit Mr. France now." A chorus of whines filled the room. Alfred got down on one knee and put Tennessee's hat back on his head.

"No bringing snakes into the house, okay?" Tennessee nodded his head and Alfred moved onto New York.

"Don't hog the microphone if you and Massachusetts are going to play Karaoke: Broadway Edition." New York hung her head as Alfred kissed her forehead. Finally, he picked up his youngest daughter and kissed her on the cheek. New York came over into her father's embrace and kissed him on one cheek while Little Rhody kissed him on the other. Arthur felt a familiar warmth in his heart as he watched his lover bid 3 of his 50 children goodbye for the evening.

"Bye, bye Mr. Arfur!" Rhoda said as she wriggled in New York's arms. Once the front door was closed and they got into the car, Alfred in the passenger's seat and Arthur in the driver's seat, shared a sweet and loving kiss; Alfred's dry chapped lips colliding with Arthur's smooth, chamomile flavored lips. Arthur put the key in the ignition as they drove away from the American's Mansion.

"Rhoda sure is growing up quickly." England said as they drove onto the highway. America laughed.

"Yep! She's my baby girl!" America grinned at the thought of his youngest daughter. "I kinda feel like Mr. Mom." Arthur let out a loud cackle.

"You are Mr. Mom!" Arthur kept laughing his lungs out while Alfred was sulking in the passenger's seat.

"Well at least I have New Jersey and Virginia to help me!" Alfred defended himself while Arthur laughing so hard he made himself cry. After more laughing from Arthur, they finally settled down and turned on some classic rock. Arthur let out a sad sigh as he heard the song "Faithfully" come on and he thought about the talk he had with New York, Rhode Island, and Tennessee. Alfred looked at his lover.

"Rhoda asked you the question again, didn't she?" Arthur nodded.

"I-I just don't know what to tell them, America! The Southern States are already uncomfortable with our relationship as it is and I'm sure Alaska would impale me with his harpoon Russia gave him for his birthday!" Alfred sighed as he mentally cursed himself for having Russia as Alaska's godfather.

"Arthur," Alfred said as he put his larger hands over Arthur's smaller ones. "You know that I'd love to marry you right now, but my economy is still kind of a mess and…" Alfred was interrupted as Arthur kissed his cheek.

"No need to fret. Let's just keep ourselves in a good mood so we can have a good drink at France's house." Arthur reassured him and patted his thigh. Arthur truly did love Alfred and his whole family and he understood that now wasn't the time for a wedding. Especially since England was recovering from the Royal Wedding.

"Now can we get a bite to eat! I'm so hungry! I need a burger or something!" The American complained.

"Is that the only thing you can think about after we've had a serious discussion you git?" Arthur scolded him as the couple bickered for the rest of the ride to France's house.

"*Bienvenue mes amis!" France greeted his guests happily. He walked around pouring wine into empty wine glasses and offered them delicious appetizers. He chatted with America and England for a bit before answering the door.

"Gilbert! Mattheiu! *Comment s'est passé votre lune de miel? Honhonhonhonhonhonhon." Matthew blushed a deep shade of crimson as his new hubby pulled him close to give him a peck on the cheek.

"*Ja! The awesomeness that is me had the best time with his almost-as-awesome-as-me Birdie." Francis was happy for his best friend and his nephew.

"I wish you many years of happiness. Hopefully, you will grant me with a nephew, non?"

"Not yet. We'll need to work with the adoption agency first." Matthew answered quietly. Before, Matthew could say anything the doorbell rang. France politely excused himself to answer the door.

"*Hola Francis!" Spain said when France opened the door. Spain was there with the ever-grumpy Romano and his little sister Sicily. "*Como esta mi amigo?" Antonio smiled brightly as he and Francis shook hands.

"Ms. Sicily, *comment es-tu cherie?" He asked the young woman. Sicily, or Giuliana Vargas, had blossomed into a beautiful young lady. She had dark brown hair like Romano and exquisite amber eyes like Feliciano. She wore a beautiful emerald dress and her hair was usually down. Like all of the Vargas', she had two curls on top of her head that looked like a heart.

"I am well Monsieur Bonnefoy." Giuliana responded politely. Romano looked extremely uncomfortable as his baby sister and creepy France were making small talk.

"My, my! Where are my manners? Please come inside!" He said guiding the trio inside. "Would you care for some wine?" Spain was about to answer, when Romano rudely interjected.

"We don't want any of your shitty French wine because everybody knows that Italian wine is the best in the world!" France was slightly taken aback by Romano's sudden outburst. Spain and Sicily glared at him.

"Oh Romano. You are so charismatic, non?" France smiled and Spain to a table where they could talk. Sicily was still glaring at her eldest brother.

"I'm going to go find Feliciano and see if he and Germany got here okay. And please don't embarrass me tonight. Especially Antonio. He is your date and you should respect him." Sicily turned on her heel and went to look for her favorite brother and her future brother-in-law. Sicily loved staying with Ludwig and Feli because their home was so happy. Ludwig would usually be in his office doing paperwork and her and Feliciano would be playing with Kitten, Feliciano's adorable kitten. If Ludwig finished his paperwork early, then he would let the dogs out and they would take them for a walk. And if the weather permitted, Sicily and Feliciano would make pasta and have a pinic with Ludwig and sometimes Prussia and Matthew would join because Feliciano would make too much.

But usually Romano wouldn't let her visit them. Romano was in charge of the Italian mafia and had many mobsters in her home. She begged Romano to let her visit Feliciano, but every time she asked, he would immediately refuse.

"Giuli! Giuli!" Sicily was interrupted from her thoughts and looked around. "Giuliana! Over here, ve~" She kept looking for the owner of the voice and at last she found him.

"Feliciano!" She said running over to her beloved older brother crashing in his arms "I've missed you so much!" She gushed, squeezing the life out of him.

"Ack! Giuli! I can't breathe! Let go or at least loosen your grip, ve~?" Sicily let go, embarrassed that she had almost smother Feli.

"Oops! Sorry *fratello." She looked down and blushed. "Is Germany here?"

"Si. He is talking to Switzerland and Liechtenstein but he should be coming back soon because France is going to be serving dinner soon."

"Lovi, you are so cute when you pout." Spain gushed over his beloved Italian, stroking his cute little face.

"St-Stop it you damn tomato bastard." Romano was blushing furiously, like a tomato. "You're going to make me blush and then everybody's going to laugh at me." Antonio smiled and kissed his sweet Romano on the cheek and nuzzled the spot where her kissed it.

"You're so cute when you blush, Lovi. And nobody's going to laugh at you because you are just too cute."

France walked by the couch where his other best friend was calming down the feisty little Italian and into the kitchen where his little sister Seychelles and his half-sister Corsica were working on some last minute touches to their entrees. Corsica, her given name Isabelle, had been under both French and Italian control, so she had both traits; fair skin and ocean blue eyes like France and dark brown curls like Romano.

"I've finished the quiche *le frere!" Isabelle gleamed down at her beautiful creation. France rewarded her with a peck on the forehead.

"Mmmmm, the crab smells wonderful Victoria! *Dois je l'ordeurde citron en elle?" Seychelles giggled as she brushed more of the lemon juice over her crab dish.

"*Oui le frere! I'm sure Mr. Japan will enjoy it!" She said taking off her apron, revealing her blue party dress France had bought her.

"Come!" France said, holding out two hooked arms to his sisters. "Let us go eat with out wonderful guests, non?" Both girls took the arms of their older brother and walked towards the lavish dining room.

An old woman was walking in France's garden. She usually did this, for France's garden was calming and so beautiful. "So he's used drops I gave him." She chuckled as she gingerly took a rose and took in its beautiful scent. "So relaxing and quiet."

"But fratello! I was only holding the glass for Corsica! I wasn't drinking any of it!" A pleading voice said, disturbing the old woman's peace.

"Don't play dumb with me that's Feliciano's job!"

"I'm not a child any more fratello! Why won't you take the mafia out of la mia casa or at least let me visit Feliciano and Ludwig more? I am a slave in my own home and it's all your fault." The old woman watched the argument unfold before her. It was Romano and Sicily. _"My how she's grown."_ Sicily ran towards her brother and was hitting him like a child would. Angrily, Romano took her wrists and threw her to the ground.

"_I _am your oldest brother, therefore I have the most control over you and I will not have you go unprotected in the potato bastard's home and have some Greek or even some Spanish bastard's *puttana."

"Oh! How you're Antonio's *espiatorio!" Sicily spat back to her brother but instantly regretted it when Romano took her by the collar and slapped her so hard she felt blood inside her mouth.

"How dare you! You will cooperate with la mafia until you learn to behave yourself. Did you know that 54% of students at L'Universita di Palermo dropped out?"

Sicily clutched her face, refusing to let any tears fall.

"*Scossa." She muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME BITCH?" Romano pulled out a pocketknife from his back pocket. He lunged but felt the arm holding the pocketknife go numb.

"You will apologize to your sister immediately Southern Italy. Your grandfather would be ashamed if he heard those words coming out of your mouth." Sicily looked up and saw an old woman standing in front of her. Romano let out a prideful laugh.

"And who do you think you are? The Great Shangri-La?" He let out snort and continued to laugh at the elderly woman.

"Why, yes. Yes I am the Great Shangri-La and you should watch your mouth sonny!" Romano continued to laugh.

"*Sei pazza vecchia! Shangri-La is simply a fairy tale. All women are complete idiots. They think they can be strong, but only get beaten down again." Shangri-La pulled out a pink powder, which showed the faces of Romano, Italy, Canada, and America.

"You will see what being a woman is, along with your brother and his friends, since you don't really have any friends, except for Spain. Until you man up, you and your affiliates will remain like this." And with a single blow of the pink powder onto Romano and Shangri-La and Sicily were gone.

**God! Romano's such a dick! But it'd be weird if he was nice, no?**

**Haha so read and review! Reviews are love**

**And Hetalia doesn't belong to me just fyi ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys! My flash drive got a virus and deleted the finished version of this, so I had to redo everything. Also, I'm not going to be posting as much because school starts for me on Monday. I'll try and upload some chapters during the next couple of months, but this is what you'll have to deal with for now. No, I am not giving up on this story. It will be finished around Christmas, I think.**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

What it Feels Like For a Girl

Chapter 2: The Curse Begins

Lovino tossed and turned in his bed, laying on his left side on second and on his stomach the next. The sun shone brightly on Romano's face as it leaked through the windows. Lovino inhaled, taking in the scent of tomatoes, the sea, and Spain. Spain. The tomato bastard; who constantly showered him with compliments and kisses and pure affection. Just the thought of him made his heart flutter, much to his chagrin. The young Italian had always loved his former boss; it just took him some time to admit it. Antonio was your typical Latin loverboy; charming, sweet, and incredibly sexy. Often, Lovino would question himself why Antonio had such strong feelings for him in the first place. When Lovino would have a bad day after having a meeting with his boss, Antonio would snuggle with him and brought up some _sopa de tomate_ and red wine. Even with Lovino's flaws, the Spaniard loved him like no other.

The grumpy Italian rolled over again to find an absence of his Latin lover. _'Might as well get up now that the tomato bastard left the fucking curtains open.'_ Lovino thought as he sat on the side of the bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, feeling that his hair was a bit longer. Once he had full vision he looked down to see a couple of…erm…mounds on his chest. He rubbed his eyes again and looked down, thinking that maybe this was just a dream and he was still sleeping. Unfortunately, he still had breasts.

Lovino ran to the bathroom and turned on the light. Staring back at him was a girl with shoulder-length dark brown waves with a wayward curl sticking out of her head. Her black tank top covered her round breasts and a pair of pink boxers covered her vital regions.

_"You will experience what it feels like for a girl, Romano."_ Shangri La's word's echoed through his head; the scene replaying over and over like a bad movie. He realized it wasn't a dream. What had happened to him last night had happened.

"ANTONIO!" Lovino's screech could be heard throughout the Spaniard's _hacienda_. The _criadas_ froze in their spots and Antonio came rushing through the house, his battle axe in his hands ready to strike.

"_Mi amor_!"Antonio said rushing into the bathroom. _"Que Paso?_" Lovino looked at him in anger and frustration once Antonio had reached the bathroom. Spain dropped his battle axe and stared at his lover in shock. Before him was the female version of his sweet Lovi.

"Lovino?" He asked the angry female. "Is that you?" Fire seemed to shoot out of Lovino's eyes as she glared long and hard Antonio. Not only was she blushing like a tomato, her nostrils were flaring like a bull's.

"Okay?" Her eye twitched. "OKAY? DO I LOOK OKAY YOU TOMATO SUCKING BASTARD?" Romano's curl twitched in anger as Spain still stood in shock at the now feminine Southern Italian. Romano fell to her knees, looking up at her Latin lover. "I-I'm a…"

"Woman." Spain finished the sentence. "You are a beautiful woman, Lovi." He gushed. Romano rolled her eyes, trying her hardest not to hit him. She felt a feeling in her chest that throbbed and tightened. _'Probably that damned Catholic guilt.'_ He hated being so vulnerable. Unlike, Feliciano…Oh shit. Feliciano.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BASTARD!" She said, pushing Spain to the ground. "Drive me to Feli's NOW! "

Spain stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, wouldn't Feli be at Germany's house? I mean they are engaged and all." Romano's face turned a bright red as Spain looked at him oh-so-innocently.

In other words; Spain had never seen his sweet Lovi run so fast to Germany's house.

Germany was trying to ease his oncoming headache by rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger while Italy was running around the farmhouse like a chicken with its head cut off. Germany had no idea how all of this happened in the first place! He fell asleep with a male Italy, but instead woke up to a female and _naked_ Italy in his bed. It wasn't like anything really changed it Italy's appearance anyways. She still had male Italy's high pitched voice and beautiful high cheekbones. Her hair, although longer, gleamed like a new bronze statue on a summer afternoon. And her eyes were still were the most radiant color of amber the German had ever seen.

"Ve~~~ What are we going to Ludi! I can't go out looking like this, even though I'm very pretty! I don't want to be a girl!" Feli whined, holding onto Ludwig's waist while doing so.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig barked. "You need to get off of me and tell me what happened that made you turn into a woman!" He sat the Italian girl into a chair and stared at her, waiting for her to give him the nessacery answers he required.

"But Ludi! All I had was pasta and wine and I've had those before and that didn't affect me plus I didn't eat any of England's cooking!" Feliciano looked up at the frustrated German man in front of her. "Please, Please don't hate me Ludwig." She looked up at Ludwig with fresh tears in her eyes and a small hiccup escaped from her mouth. Ludwig sighed. He hated making male Italy upset and according to his romance books, female Italy would be even worse to upset.

"I'm sorry _liebe_. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm...just...frustrated. Ja, that's the word. I'm, um, frustrated as to why you are feminine and not..erm... masculine." He tucked a stray strand of copper hair behind Italy's ear, who leaned into the touch of her fiancee. Italy smiled, knowing that Germany would protect no matter what. When he lived with Mr. Austria, some of the local boys would try and woo him, thinking that he was a girl. Like Holy Rome. He learned that being a girl was really scary and the fact that he looked very feminine when his voice somewhat dropped didn't help much either. But now he had Germany. His Germany. His Ludwig. His Doitsu. Italy stared into Germany's icy blue eyes and kissed him on the nose. Germany revealed a small smile and returned a kiss to his lover.

Suddenly, the two lovebirds were interrupted by a loud shriek. The turned their heads to the doorway and saw a very confused Sicily.

"Sorellina!" Italy cried. "Are you okay." Sicily cocked her head to the side, but let out another shriek as she ran over to hug her older brother….er sister.

"Are you kidding me? I'm better than fine! After all those years of praying, I finally have a sister!" She squealed in delight. Ludwig facepalmed thinking, 'I'll never understand Catholics.' Sicily finally let go and went over to the counter, grabbed and apple, and took a bite. She couldn't deny the small twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Of course this _was_ partially her fault for taking the wine from Corsica but it was Romano who made Shangri La mad. She couldn't tell Feli and Ludwig. Ludwig already thought that Italy's family was insane and had just gotten used to the smaller Italian. It wasn't really fair that Ms. Shangri La turned Feli and the North America brothers into women too. Romano was the one who deserved it.

Speaking of Romano….

"BITCH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Female Romano screeched as she burst through the front door with Spain in tow.

"Oh shit." Germany and Sicly mumbled in their respective languages. Italy just looked at her sister in a new wave on confusion.

**ZOMG CLIFFHANGER AND PISSY!ROMANO DX**

**So yeah, Germany being OOC-ish and a little more of Sicily. Yay! Remember, reviews are LOVE and they inspire me to upload quicker :D**

**Translations:**

**Hacienda: Estate/Plantation**

**Sopa de Tomate: Tomato Soup**

**Criadas: Maids**

**Mi amor: my love**

**Que Paso: what happened**

**Liebe: love**

**Sorellina: Little Sister**


End file.
